The Glitch (EBF5)
The Glitch (real name unintelligible) is an optional boss encountered in . It is an error in the Devourer's simulated universe that has somehow gained consciousness and become self aware. Overview The glitch operates similarly to its previous appearance, with the main differences being that it can now use more than one skill and the smaller glitches it summons are now a distinct foe with its own bestiary entry instead of lower level versions of itself. The Glitch is found in the Redpine Town glitch zone, which is entered through a black diamond portal. The entire area the Glitch is found in acts as an intentional bug, even more than the other areas; entering will not only mess with the visuals of people and statues (leading to a spike in memory usage) but more disconcertingly, it will alter the imagery of all of the icons of skills and items in your inventory. There is no danger of losing any items or skills, however this can be incredibly aggravating to the player and makes the game far more difficult. This will affect all save files, regardless of when they were created. Leaving the area and entering into a fight will remove the effect. Appearance The Glitch itself appears as a garbled mass of rapidly flashing sprites and error messages, while its smaller counterparts look like broken versions of the Gray Pixel and Green Pixel foes' battle sprites. In particular, the "main" sprite appears to be a swiftly whirling picture of a monochrome Green Bush, one of the most iconic early-level foes in the series. It rapidly changes direction and size, as well as having the words "I AM ERROR" and "ERR MISSIGNO" appear as it flies about. For more details, see the Trivia section. How to Reach Please also read the Overview section above on details concerning the intentional graphical glitch. As the player progresses through the game, four glitch zones will become available in No Man's Land, Hope Harbor, the Mystic Woods, and the Frozen Valley; the smaller glitches can be found in them. Completing all four of them will unlock the final glitch zone in Redpine Town, where the Glitch can be fought. The Glitch will respawn after being defeated and returning to the glitch zone, which is useful if it was not captured during the initial battle with it. The Glitch actually alludes to this when it is first defeated, commenting on how it is a fundamental part of the game's code that cannot be permanently destroyed. Statistics Small Glitches Despite sharing the same bestiary entry, the green and gray versions of the small glitch actually have different stats: the green ones have negative Defence and the gray ones negative Magic Defence. Having a negative defensive stat causes them to take negative damage of that type, which given their 200% resistance to every element means non-elemental damage will heal them and elemental damage will damage them as if they had 0% resistance. The Glitch Attacks and Abilities Small Glitches Glitch |Acc4 = 300% |Notes4 = All status chances increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Chance to apply each status is rolled separately, in the order they appear in the table. Summons a small glitch. }} Summons Glitches instead of Small Glitches if Foe Remix is enabled. Summoned foes will be at the same level as the Glitch. Battle Logic 'Small Glitch' * Anything → Front 1 (1/2), Front 2 (1/2). Unlike most other foes, the Small Glitch doesn't get a counter when Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. 'Glitch' Action * Anything → Front 1 (1/3), AoE (1/3), Back (1/3). Front 2 has no usage conditions set for the Glitch, and thus cannot be used in regular conditions. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 100% → Front 1. Strategy It's worth noting that the Glitch (and also the Small Glitches) has 100% resistance to all debuffs in More Foe Resistance, which not only makes any debuff inflicted on it become a 20% buff instead (the same happens when trying to reverse a buff with the Flybot summons), but will also passively give it a 20% buff to all its stats (except for HP) every turn, which translates into a permanent 15% buff to all its stats after considering decay; this makes the Glitch literally impossible to capture past the first turn, since the buffs give it a permanent 0.4x multiplier to its capture score. As such, the player will need to deal enough damage to capture it on the very first turn of combat (the only other option is the Radiation weather, which can actually debuff the Glitch, increasing the multiplier to 0.8x, thus making it barely possible to capture it if its HP is very low). Capture boosting equipment and will also be absolutely necessary in either case. Equipment Given the Glitch's really high evasion and its complete disregard for defensive stats, you'll want to bring equipment that increases your accuracy and gives you resistance to , , , and without worrying too much about other stats. The Spelunking Hat and Explorer's Jacket are great for this fight. They greatly increase accuracy and are also very helpful should you decide to capture the Glitch, and the hat even gives immunity to Confuse. Noteworthy weapons include Anna's Eagle Eye and Natalie's Beholding Eye, which are non-elemental, provide a massive +100% to accuracy, and protect from some of the status effects the Glitch inflicts, as well as Lance's Gungnir, which is also non-elemental, provides three of the four desired status immunities, and comes with some extra accuracy. It's worth noting that unlike most other scaling foes in bonus areas, the Glitch has a level cap of 34. Battle Like in its previous appearance, The Glitch can only be hurt by non-elemental damage. However, it may not always be possible to damage it and its smaller glitches with a single multi-target attack if the attack is of a type that the small glitches will take negative damage from. However, they are extraordinarily vulnerable to all stat debuffs (having -100% debuff resistance means any debuff, no mater how small, will turn into a maxed -80% debuff), which will greatly amplify the amount of damage it will receive and also aid in capturing it, should the player wish to do so. The Glitch's attacks are typeless, so the and status effect will be useless for protecting the party. This means that, like in EBF4, and are the only ways to survive its attacks, but they must now be used in conjunction with Dispel resistance or the ed status; otherwise The Glitch can simply dispel the effects and let the small glitches finish you off. It will also attempt to interfere with the party's ability to fight it by inflicting a combination of Dispel, Confuse, Disable, and Doom that will essentially render non-resistant party members unable to cure themselves of the effects of Doom. Confused players may also unintentionally heal The Glitch should they choose an inappropriate skill to use on it. One-Turn Kill Strategy Given the Glitch's poor defenses and vulnerability to debuffs, it is easy pickings for Cleaver or Ragnarok. Simply equip Matt with the Berzerker and give him some Beer, debuff the Glitch's Defence somehow (such as using Debilitate), and cast either Limit Break. Quotes Like most bosses in EBF5, the Glitch "talks" to the party. Disturbingly, it doesn't actually talk - instead, it talks through the players, much to their dismay. * In the battle, Lance will say "01101101 01101111 01101110 01101001 01101011 01100001 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00101110" which translates to "monika did this.". This is a reference to Dokidoki Literature Club. * Another thing Lance can say is "44 45 4c 45 54 45 20 53 59 53 54 45 4d 20 33 32 20 54 4f 20 57 49 4e" which translates from hexadecimal to "DELETE SYSTEM 32 TO WIN". * Once the Glitch has been defeated, Natalie will say "I CANNOT BE DELETED - I AM A PART OF THIS GAME. I'LL BE HIDING IN Epic Battle Fantasy 5'S CODE. WAITING AND WATCHING UNTIL THE NEXT TIME WE MEET." Summons The foes can be captured and used as summons. They use a very powerful magic attack that deals damage of a random element and inflicts random status effects, with the Glitch's version being more powerful, targeting all foes, and temporarily changing the weather to Glitchy. The attack's elemental degree is much higher than 100%, meaning that even foes with a slight resistance to the chosen element will be healed by it, but it will deal massive damage if it hits an elemental weakness. |Acc = 300% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10%}} |Acc = 300% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10%}} Trivia * The Glitch's death animation is intended to look like the player's computer (or alternatively, The Devourer's simulation) is crashing, referencing the famous Blue Screen of Death. The screen then closes itself (not the game) and the player wins the battle, after which the game proceeds normally. * The Glitches are the only foes to have any sort of special character in their name. * The phrases "I AM ERROR" and "ERR MISSINGNO" can both be seen in The Glitch's idle animation. These are references to Zelda II: The Adventure of Link and the Missingno glitch in Pokemon. * The amount of damage inflicted by The Glitch's attacks (2147483647) is the highest positive value for a 32-bit signed valid integer in computing. * The Glitch can be used to perform an actual glitch. If its Front or Back attacks hit a player with exactly 200% resistance to the random element chosen for damage, the player will be healed by the maximum integer, overflowing their health into the negatives without killing them. * The items dropped by the Glitch(s) may be references in their own right: ** The Game Child dropped by the large one is a Gameboy, on which the games ''Pokemon Red and Blue ''were released both having the infamous Missigno glitch mentioned throughout the article. ** The Apple dropped by the smaller ones are a jab at Apple computers, which were notable for being one of the earliest mass-produced personal computers. * The zone where the Glitch lives is called "The Void" in hexadecimal. See Also * The Glitch (EBF4) Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses